


Him Against Them

by 2thereader



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2thereader/pseuds/2thereader





	1. Chapter 1

Name: [Sigrid ](https://goo.gl/images/oUXJ9V)Cyrus Alexandra Hazel (hey-zal-le)

Gender: boy (has really small boobs, but you can still see them. Has a butthole, big butt, small dick, and where the balls are supposed to be is a vagina.)

Nicknames: Si, Cy, Rus, and Alex

Siblings: 3 sisters and 3 brothers

Age: 16

Birthday: Halloween

Race: Indian, Mexican, and Russian

Skin Color: brown

Height **:** 4” 10

Weight: 87 lbs

Eye color: one is purple the other is milky gray

Hair Color:  blue, red, green, white, and black

Fav song: Promises by Jhene Aiko, The Letter by Kehlani, Marvin’s Room by JOY.

Fav colors: red, gray, and black

Fav animals: tigers, wolves, and dragons

Fav T.V. shows: Hunter X Hunter, Super Lovers, The Walking Dead, Shameless

Fav Movies: The Maze Runner, Fast & Furious series, Avengers series

Fav season: winter

Fav holiday: Halloween, lol!

Fav food: I love all

Fav candy: all besides dark chocolate

Fav sport: track and swimming

Orientation: Gay

my free time: Running & swimming, hanging out with my family, also Cooking.

Infatuation: no one. Though we are supposed to find a good and strong mate. We, the Shadow Angei tribe, don't trust humans anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Take a deep breath. In out in out in out. Now clear the mind. Begin Shadows song.

You know now how much you hurt me.

Now I know you didn't care.

When did you stop caring?

I really want to know why.

I really want to know why you broke my heart and left me out to dry.

You broke my heart and I died.   
Oh, you don't know how much I died on the inside..

 

This is the song of my tribe, the Shadow Angei’s. The song is about the humans who used to care & love us but something happened and then they betrayed us and told everyone the location of our tribe. We weren’t expecting a surprise attack, but because of it we lost most of the tribe, my family and I are the only ones left. It’s a reminder of what humans did to us and why we should not trust them. Lately, my family besides my sisters, brothers, and I have been holding Shadow meetings to discuss something, and to be honest I don't care about the meetings. 

**_Time Skip_ **

So, Shadow meetings were being held because an agency called S.H.I.E.L.D wants us join them and join the Avengers. I don't even know who these people are, but whatever. My family says to give them a  chance so we’re going to their headquarters and meeting S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers tomorrow. Wonderful, not really. Well I have a mission to terminate a target named Scott Harvensley. He’s committed several crimes in Russia and the Russian government & police are letting him buy them off.

“Alex, you in?” Kain asks.

“Yeah, i’m in Kain" I say.

“Okay listen up you two he’s heading in your direction for the meeting with the Russian officer now. Kill him before he gets there, and make sure you upload all the evidence that’s piled up against him onto the Internet.”Dad says.

“Ok” Kain says.

“Good now complete the mission and get home safe you two," Dad says.

Opportunities are like sunrises. If you wait too long, you miss them. If I miss this chance a target who does illegal activities is going to go and roam free.

“Kain, I got the head shot" I said.

“Okay, I got the chest and leg “ Kain says.

“ 4 seconds and I’m taking the shot" I said.

“3 seconds after yours I will take mine" Kain says.

Cuatro…

Tres…

Dos…

Uno…

BANG!

Uno...

Dos...

Tres...

BANG! BANG!

“Target is dead “Kain confirms. Like we both had even thought the target was alive. When my family and I take care of targets, we make sure our target is dead and stays that way.

“Alright come on home" Dad says.

**_Time Skip_ **

“Home” Me and Kain say.

“Okay” Leo says.

“Dinner’s ready" My mom says.

“So…” My mom says

“How was the mission” Uncle blade asks as he finishes his food.

“It was fine me and Alex did the usual" Kain says.

“Good, good now did you two up-” My mom says before I cut her off.

“Yes, we uploaded everything. I’m gonna get a good night’s sleep for tomorrow.”

“Okay, I think everyone else should also" Mom says.

“Up, to bed.  Tomorrow is a big day.” Mom says.

Correct, tomorrow is a big day indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

So right now we are in S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters and they are giving us the tour of everything. Not even gonna lie that training room looks tight dude. Also that kitchen is bae, not even gonna front, it’s so big!

“Time to meet Director Fury, Maria Hill, and Phil Coulson, the people who run this place?” the Agent asks

“Sure, why not" I say

¨Well, right this way Shadows” the Agent says

“Don’t mind if I do, sweetheart” My mother says calm and politely with her southern accent coming out.

My family and I all have different accents. Mines is a mix of spanish, british, german, and southern. After walking some more. We finally reach a door where I can hear low murmured conversations.

“They’re here Director Fury, permission to enter sir” the Agent asks.

¨Access granted¨ A voice says from the inside. So I can only assume that this voice belongs to none other than Director Fury himself. 

¨Hello¨ My brother Nicholas says with his german and russian accent showing.

¨pleasure to meet you i’m Steve Rogers. ¨ Steve Rogers says.

¨Hello Captain ¨ My dad says in his southern, german, and australian mix of an accent.

¨what platoon?¨ Steve asks

¨57 in Vietnam, 6 in WW1 with my wife, and then 9 in WW2 with my wife also¨ My dad says proudly.

¨You were 53 in the Vietnam War, darling¨ My mother says

¨Was I...Well you know better than I do, you were my stubborn nurse¨ My father says reminiscing.

¨That's because you wouldn't stop getting injured!¨ My mother says.

¨Haha, thank you for your service ma´am and sir, and please call me Steve¨ Steve says

¨Thank you for your service Steve and Mr. Barnes¨ My mother says.

¨ Bucky¨ A man with a chiseled jawline, striking blue eyes, and dark brown hair pulled in a low man bun says quietly. 

¨Well thank you Bucky¨ My father says

¨Dr. Bruce Banner¨ A man with glasses on top of his head, curly brown hair, says shyly and quietly. 

¨Sam Wilson¨ A dark skinned man says, he had a hint of southern in the way he talked, he had a short-sleeved shirt on.

¨ Natasha¨ A red-headed women in a tight black bodysuit says. 

¨Clint ¨says another blonde with blue eyes. I could tell he was deaf like me and had barely visible hearing aids. 

“Pietro Maximoff” a man with silver hair, blue eyes, a tight blue shirt with tight black pants, says in a heavy slovakian accent as he runs around the room. 

¨Wanda Maximoff. ¨ Another red-head says politely with a heavy Slovakian accent, Just like her brother. She could read minds from what I read on her file. She also has magic. 

¨I’m Vision ¨ says A red skinned man with a british accent.

¨I’M THOR ODINSON! ¨ said a man with longer hair than the other two blondes, and a kind smile and look upon his face and eyes. Also, with a big behind hammer in his lap with a booming voice.

¨I’m Loki Laufeyson. Please excuse my brother ¨ He had silky black hair also in a manbun. He had a taunting voice, like he knew something you didn't. He also had a nice chiseled jaw. 

“Tony Stark¨ Says a brunette man with a mustache and little beard/subtle. He was hacking away on the computer. He also had glasses on with a cup of coffee that was halfway finished. 

After they all finished, it was our turn. Well now mine because i'm the last one. 

¨The names Sigrid ¨ I say with my spanish accent coming through thickly. 

I find this particular group of humans not so…bad. 

**_Time Skip_ **

So, everybody decided that the kids would join the Avengers and live in the STARK Tower. While, the rest of my family would join S.H.I.E.L.D. 

¨Miss Shadow, your siblings, and everyone who is in the tower are calling you down for dinner. ¨ Jarvis said.

¨Alrighty tell ´em imma be done in a sec, and call me Alex , Okay. ¨I said.

¨Okay Alex. Your siblings say hurry also, Alex. ¨Jarvis says.


End file.
